


I Knew A Man By Sight

by neverfaltering



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Stucky - Freeform, happy nice stuff, how bucky and steve met, how steve and bucky met, little lil kids, seven yrs old, someone please help me with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverfaltering/pseuds/neverfaltering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Steve and Bucky met</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew A Man By Sight

**Author's Note:**

> hello folks
> 
> firstly:  
> title credit goes to Henry David Thoreau from his poem about friendship it's great you should read it and send it to your friends. if you don't happen to have any remember i'm everyone's friend and you can always send it to me and save me a google search.
> 
> this is  
> lil steve and lil bucky they're just 7 yrs old
> 
> *that one gif of the lady looking into the camera* honey you've got a big storm coming 
> 
> i was going to turn this into a dark sad thing but then i was like to myself "shut up write happy stuff for once do yourself some good" so i actually listened to my internal monologue for once and that's the reason this is pretty short it's because i didn't add sad stuff and kept it light
> 
> i feel like that's a good place for a pun but i don't have any with me at the moment.
> 
> anyways.

Steve meets Bucky on a gloomy day.  
His mother had scolded him for staying up so late reading comics, so naturally, he was in a bad mood. Plus, he didn't get his good luck hug, which is ultimately a bad start to a day.

He stares at the sidewalk as he walks briskly to school, trying to avoid all cracks. He heard once that if you stepped on enough cracks in your lifetime, one day while you weren't paying attention, the cracks would open and swallow you whole. So. Steve doesn't take any risks.

He's so concentrated on the ground that he doesn't notice a figure making their way in front of him, rounding around the corner. He bumps harshly against a body and is knocked to the sidewalk. In the brief second it takes him to stumble and fall, he wonders if this is the sidewalk swallowing him for stepping on the cracks. He is soon proved wrong.

"Oh! I'm so sorry about that, hi." 

Steve looks up into the morning sun, his eyes closing to slits because of the brightness. He blinks a few times and is able to make out a hand, offering to pull him up. Steve grabs it gingerly as he balances to his feet. He is met with a boy around his age probably, blue eyes that remind Steve of the sky around sunset. Steve's never seen him around before. He must be new.

"Um, hi," Steve greets awkwardly. "I'm Steve."

"Helllloooooo," the boy drawls out. "I'm James, but call me Bucky! I don't think either of us were looking at where we were going! I was reading and you were looking at the sidewalk like it was the most interesting thing in the world." The boy laughs, and Steve finds himself grinning.

"I was trying to skip the cracks," Steve tells him. 

He is met with a puzzled glance.

"I heard that if you step on enough of them, the sidewalk eats you up," he says, his voice turning into a solemn whisper.

Bucky's eyes widen. "How many is *enough*?" he whispers back.

"Dunno"

"I wonder how many I've stepped on already," Bucky says after a minute of silence.

"The important thing is to never do it again," Steve says, his mom's voice echoing in his head. 

Bucky nods and his expression turns serious. "Okay," he says, "I won't step on another crack ever again in my whole entire life for forever."

Steve smiles at Bucky and he smiles back, and together they start walking to school again, this time a lot more slowly because Bucky isn't used to jumping over the broken areas.   
They soon bump into Laura. With two heads not looking at where they were going, it was bound to happen anyway.

"Hey!" she exclaims. "That hurt!"

"Sorry," Bucky says, not looking very sorry.

"Who're you?"

"I'm Bucky, and this is Steve."

"I know Steve, smarty, we go to the same school," she tells Bucky. She pokes Bucky's shoulder. "You're new."

"Not anymore," Bucky counters. "I've got Stevie here," he places an arm around Steve's shoulders. Steve feels a surge of pride.

"Thanks, Buck," he says, quickly trying to come up with a nickname. Bucky beams at him.

"Together, you guys make some clumsy, stupid boys," Laura smooths out her dress. 

Bucky winks at Steve, and Steve does his best to wink back, mostly just blinking into the sun..

**

"Say," Bucky begins after they've walked quite a bit,"Do you like Snickers?"

"They're okay," Steve says, trying to be honest politely.

"They're the best," Bucky grins. He pulls one out of his pocket.

"They're okay," Steve says again. Bucky gives him a look.

"More for you," Steve offers.

"What if I didn't want to eat both?" Bucky says.

"Well then..." 

"Then I'll give you one every day so that by the end of the year, you'll like 'em as much as I do," Bucky finishes for Steve. 

"Alright."

They both eat their Snickers. Even though they taste just okay to Steve and the best to Bucky.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READINGGGGGGGGGGGG if you want to leave a comment now is the time for you to shine and if you don't then cool, cool- just less cooler than leaving a comment, you see.
> 
> i'm just kidding. here at "writings-fics-about-characters-in-terrible-situations-enterprises," we don't peer pressure. do whatever you want. i'm just glad you read all the way till here
> 
> no here
> 
> actually here
> 
> not there
> 
> i'm going to bed goodnight 
> 
> here.


End file.
